Insomnia's rewards
by Kit Marin
Summary: Sometimes losing a little sleep will grant you something more.   OroKimi


Insomnia's rewards  
>OroKimi fluff<br>Yaoi~

-

Sigh...

Another night after training, another night alone...bored...

I'm not sleepy, I'm not even tired today! I don't get why I have to rest all this time anyway, Kabuto keeps saying I should but I don't get it, I should be working more for Lord Orochimaru, sleeping wont help make me stronger for him! Sigh again.

I sat up in the dark, cursing it for reminding me of my old room, and rubbed my eyes in irritation, giving up on trying to fall asleep any time soon. Damn...

I hate nights like this, it gives me too much time to think...I'm meant to be Lord Orochimaru's tool, his loyal fighter, his own personal assasin to use and order about as he wishes and eventually, with the highest amount of honor I've ever felt, I will become his body and be with him, a peice of his skin and his heart, forever...and as much as I do enjoy thinking about that, alone in this black little room of mine my mind doesn't always stray to such happy things.

Being left alone, locked up, hated...I don't like being in the dark by myself like this, especially when I can't sleep...crap!

I groan and swing my legs off the bed, lifting myself off of it and settling down on the floor, slipping a white robe over my shoulders and quietly slipping out of my room.

Where we're staying now is very comfortable, nothing more than a large house but darker and hidden behind a cloak of the forest. Two stories make up the whole place, upstairs is our rooms, Lord Orochimaru's in the far back, mine to the left, kabuto's to the right. The other's on top are a bathroom, a study and a lab for Kabuto only, for whatever experiment he might be working on right now. I know him well enough, he's probably fittling away with whatever poison or locked up creature he'd been given to experiment on, taking calm notes on its dying cries and then starting the process again with the next one. It was cruel, but it was for Lord Orochimaru so I wasn't about to question it.

Another thing that bothers me about the dark on nights like this...well I know Kabuto is in his room working, he's always in there working, but...well I'm not always certain when Lord Orochimaru is here or not, or even if we plan to stay here much longer. It's not unlike him to tell Kabuto and myself to pack up everything, leave no trace of our skin or scent behind, and be ready to leave in an hour. But it's also very common for him to be gone for hours, days, even weeks at a time if he has work to do elsewhere or is off with Kabuto doing something, leaving me behind if I'm needed for something else or I'd just get in the way. I know it's useless and I shouldn't, but I worry about my master. I kills me to think that I, his tool, might be safe in this place while he is out there with a much less fit fighter, less devoted. I would willingly skewer myself upon a sword if it meant saying Lord Orochimaru from the same and I would gladly leap between him and a weapon to keep that perfect white skin from getting so much as knicked. Knowing I'm home when he could very well end up needing me...it was frustrating.

I padded quietly down the stairs and down the main hallway to the large open room that made up a living and dining area as well as a small corner devoted to any studies I might need or written instructions from Lord Orochimaru to me, around the corner is the kitchen and where I'm headed. Maybe a quick drink of water and a cracker or two will calm me down enough to sleep, just a tiny snack.

I turned the corner from the stairs and immediantly retreated back behind the small portion of wall, my green eyes widening in surprise of the sight of his master, setting down in the largest chair, sitting quietly in the dark with a glass set in one of his hands, loose black robe settled over his body... 

...okay so I'm still young, but I can enjoy the sight of someone too can't I? Besides, I knew from experiance, training brushes and that touch to my cheek, how soft those hands were, how perfect that white skin really was, like warm silk of the highest quality...I could only imagine how smooth and perfect his hair must have been to the touch...

"Kimimaro."

I flinched when I heard my name escape those lips, caught already...oh well, my Master is amazing, I couldn't exactly expect to get downstairs with him there and not be noticed.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" I whispered back, moving obediantly towards the lounging Sannin, standing beside the chair he's relaxing in, waiting to be scoulded for being up when I should have been in bed. Curse my insomnia!

Golden eyes, gentle and slightly curious, runing towards me in the dark...I can barely see the outlines of them, just the vague shape of his face, but it's enough, I already know how beautiful he is even without my eyes to help me now...I find myself swallowing nervously, wondering why he hasn't fussed at me yet. Am I going to be punished? Struck? Ignored? Or worst of all, will he say he doesn't need me anymore!

While I was internally panicing I didn't notice his arm move until that soft hand settled back on my cheek just like the first time. All at once I couldn't think, speak, move...all I could do was stand there, feeling the warm soft skin move against my own, radiating perfection against me, the faint scent of blood, either from one of his snakes hunts or a passed mission, floating up to my nose along with the natural scents of human musk and fresh rain water...its intoxicating...

I went from dispising the light, or lack thereof, for hiding my master from me to adoring it for saving my from being watched in return because I couldn't possibly have looked less out of it than I felt, my cheeks heating up under the gentle attention.

I'm not sure when my eyes closed but the next thing I knew they were, his fingers moving from my cheek to gently trace the curve of my face, pausing to run along my ear, letting me listen to the slow sliding of his skin against mine, then sweeping under the fronts of my hair to my forehead, running in quick tiny circles around my face marks. I wanted to flinch away since being touched was still a little strange for me, and I wanted to move closer and beg for more but...under those eyes, knowing they had to be watching me with burning intensity, and under those powerful hands...I was frozen...

He spread his fingers, running them down my face, his thumb and pinkie brushing my cheeks, pointer and ring over my closed eyes, his middle down the center of my nose, spreading warm itchy tingles along my face, turning my cheeks a darker pink and making my fingers twitch with the need to rub away the strange sensation.

His hand drew away for a moment, just one moment, and for that moment I felt a strong surge of loss, nearly opening me eyes to beg with them for the hand to return when his pointer set against my lips, running very slowly along them, the bottom then the top, several times over, making them tingle just like the rest of my face at this point, the sensation creeping down my neck and shoulders, my body begging for more all on its own...this was the sweetest torture...

I heard him move, the cloth of his robe shifting against the rougher material of the cloth, his hair sliding along his shoulder, making a black curtain on one side of his body...I could see it without even looking, beautiful...

There was a quiet click of something hitting the table next to his chair and then more movement, his hand going from my lips, down my chin and along my neck to caress the back of it, pulling me forward with a stern but still gentle grip, the heat the touch was causing burning at his fingers which in turn burned into me. I was hypnotised by all of it, moving without the slightest resistance towards my master...

Soft wet heat over my mouth, that thick clean scent attacking my nose, joined now with the scent of his shampoo, pine or cedar...something natural like that, i couldn't place it, my mind was too blank to even begin. He rose, never breaking contact with me but making me move, stepping to keep with him, his hand gently rubbing at the hairs on the back of my neck, a very breif flick of his tongue urging my mouth open, i willingly complied...

Then flinched away, my eyes snapping open and my calm easy movements under my master's hands broken as liquid filled my mouth, cold water with just a hint of my masters wonderful flavor. My hand immediantly rose to touch my lips, my eyes searching his face for an answer when he stood up strait. He looked...amused and quietly muttered to me before turning away

"You came downstairs for a drink didn't you?"

then turned and walked to the stairs, going up them without another word.

...

...I stood there for at least ten strait minutes, staring at the stairs with my fingers on my lips and my mind still completely blank...then smiled a little and swallowed the little gift I'd been given, ignoring the water on the table I knew was still there, refusing to wash away the little taste so soon, and headed back upstairs, slipping back into my room and laying on my bed...

...only to groan and realize I was wide awake.


End file.
